Backstories of my OCs
by Javael
Summary: These are backstories of my OCs from my destiny universe and my main story: Story of a New Breed. If your fans and want to know more then please read.
1. Javael

**So I got a idea to write all the backstories of my characters from my main story and yea hope you guys like it this is the first and its Javael's past. **

"Eyes up guardian."

"Five more minutes let me sleep mom."

"If we don't move now you could be killed."

"Who's gonna kill me? Our neighborhood isn't that bad."

"OPEN YOUR EYES NUMBSKULL."

"Wha..." Opening my eyes and instead of seeing my wall I see hovering white robot looking thing.

"You're not my mom."

"I'm a ghost... Your ghost..."

"I'm dead?"

"You died a long time ago and I activated the light inside of you."

"Ok then since this is a dream I'll play along."

Standing up and cracking my back and neck I look around to see lots of snow and destroyed cars.

"This is a cool looking dream..."

"It's not a dream and I'll explain everything when we get to the tower."

"Tower?"

"Yes in the last safe city on earth."

"Last city?"

"Yes."

"What happened to everything?"

"Stop with the questions and let's go already."

"Why?" I ask grinning.

"I hate you." It says and starts to fly off.

"Hey wait up." I yell and follow it.

After about a hour of walking we find a air field.

"This looks cool."

"Uh huh" he says and floats to the back.

"What you looking for?"

"A ship."

"How would a ship help us? Wouldn't a plane be better?"

"It's not that kinda ship."

"Oh."

While he's floating around looking for a ship I hear a clicking noise and walk in the other direction trying to find the source of the noise.

"Noise?'

A creature with a glowing knife in one hand walks slowly over to me and makes clicking noises.

"You look way cool."

It makes a few more clicking noises and gets a little closer.

I hold out my hand in friendly gesture and he looks at it puzzled.

It reaches a claw out and I shake hands with him and smile.

He does what looks like a smile back.

"Awww you're a nice little-" then he tries to cut my arm off.

I jump back yell. "WTF LITTLE DUDE."

It's screeches and runs at me.

I run away and it slashes again cutting the hood off my jacket and screeches.

"OH THATS IT YOU SONUVA BITCH." I jump on top of a plane wing and he jumps up next to me.

He jumps and tries to cut me and I sidestep.

He falls on his back and I kick him in the side and hold his head next to one of the propellers.

"BYE BITCH!" I yell and slams his neck into the blade, cutting his head off and spraying purple blood everywhere.

My ghost floats around the corner and sighs.

"You're going to be a lot of work aren't you?"

~6 months later~

"Man this sucks I'm so bored." I complain while walking around the tower towards the speaker.

Before reaching his little hideout I see a guy in red and white arguing with a awoken with black long-ish hair.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask walking up to them.

"This Monarch scum thinks he can take our salvage."

"It's from the golden age and we need it to maintain order who knows what's in there." The man in red argues.

"Who found it?"

"I DID!" They both yell.

Sighing I look between them.

"What is it and where is it?"

"It's orbiting Venus and if you help us we will pay you."

Pointing to the dead orbit guy "What would you pay me?"

"A Legendary Ship known as "Little Light"."

"And I would pay you a hand cannon known as Red Hand."

Thinking for a moment then replying I say: "Ok how about I go check it out and retrieve whatever it is and I'll decide who gets it. Sounds fair?"

"Fine but be quick."

"And careful."

-Venus's orbit-

"Hello mister crate thingy." I say happily and float over to it.

Landing on it I stab my knife into the side to stay attached and look around it.

"Hmmm."

"It's kinda big... Enough room for me to walk in."

Crawling on the side I see a scratched off insignia and the letters: S/ROS

"The heck does that mean?"

"Whatever time to open up."

Glowing blue and digging a energy knife into the side of it I carve a small circle in the side and poke my head in.

"Hello?" I ask.

A ray of light from the sun shines inside and shows a pile of boxes, some opened some not of white auto rifles with an orange mark down the barrel and a blue holographic sight.

"No way... These are SURO Regimes..."

Sealing the hole back up I get an idea...

I attached it to my ship and fly back to earth.

Landing in the hanger of the tower I'm greeted by my favorite person in the tower.

"Yo holly what's up?"

"I told you not to call me that." She says in her southern draw and walks over.

"To bad, it's easier to say."

"Whatever come give me a hug." She says with a smile and open arms.

I give her a hug and then step back grinning.

"Wanna see what I found?"

"Sure."

"BEHOLD!" I say while raising a SUROS above my head.

"Is that..."

"Yea it is I found two SUROS' floating in a box and I'm giving them to good causes."

Raising a eyebrow she looks at me. "What's in it for you?"

"Oh nothing just doing it out of the good in my heart."

She crosses her arms. "Spill."

"Ok fine New Monarcy is giving me this sweet Hand Cannon and Dead Orbit is giving me "Little Light"."

Her eyes light up at the sound of the ship.

Grinning I ask. "Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Maybe~"

"Well after I pick it up wanna take it for a spin with me?"

"I'd love to..."

"Awesome, talk to you later holly." I yell while running off.

Walking up to the Dead Orbit guy I grin.

"Yo look what was in the crate, a bunch of junk and a SUROS regime auto rifle."

"This is indeed a rare find but why give it to us instead of keeping it for yourself?"

"Honer, pride, a ship called "Little Light"."

"A deals a deal." He states and hands me a card with numbers on it.

"Is this all that was in there?" He ask raising a eyebrow.

Raising my hand up I admit. "You got me there was also some ammo and stuff but most of it was trashed so I scrapped it."

"Ok well good doing business with you."

"Ditto."

Walking away after handing the auto rifle and heading towards the speaker area where New Monarchy hangs out I see a new guardian land with blue hair and bright eyes.

"Stacie we need to see the vanguard." Her ghost says.

Stacie huh... I think to myself.

Ignoring it I meet up with the guy.

"Just the man I wanted to see." I say smiling.

"I checked out the wreckage and your right it totally belongs to the tower and people protecting it." Pulling out a SUROS regime from thin air.

His eyes lighting up tells me he agrees with me.

"Thank you guardian this will not go unnoticed." He hands me a red and white hand cannon which I strap to my waist after handing him the auto rifle.

"No problem let me know if you need any more help."

Walking back to the courtyard and to the vanguard hall I visit Ikora.

"Got something you might wanna see..." I whisper before leaving.

She follows down the dark hallway.

Halfway down I stop at a storage room and turn around to look at her.

"I'm calling in a favor Ikora..."

"What do you need?"

"I need a private meeting with Xür."

Her eyes widen and she gasps.

"XÜR?"

"Why and how?"

"I think I have something he might want." Hitting my arm on the button to open the door it opens to reveal cases upon cases of SUROS regime auto rifles neatly stacked and packed.

Her mouth hangs open. "I'll contact the nine but I warn you don't take them lightly."

Closing the door and bowing I say thanks while she walks off.

~week later~

Me and the hooded man with tentacles coming out from the hood sit at a table.

"What do you want for this?" He asks.

"A way to cheat death..."

"Granted..."

**ANNNNNNNNNNND THATS THE END OF THE FIRST BACK STORY THE NEXT WILL BE STACIE PEACE OUT SCOUTS.**


	2. Stacie

**Ok second back story time this one is Stacie, kinda obiv by the title but ima say it anyways, without further adue let the Stacie fans rejoice.**

Looking around the huge tower I just landed on I see a hunter with brown messy hair watching me while walking away.

"Why was he staring at me?"

"Cuz you're new." My ghost says.

"Oh ok."

Walking across the courtyard down the stairs to the vanguard hall I think you'd have to be realty dumb not to be able to find this place.

Walking into the room there's only one person here and it's a man with white skin and silver and red armor.

"Hello sir are you the titan vanguard?"

"Yes I am but I'm busy at the moment..."

"Oh... Well I'ma new titan and my ghost told me to meet you here."

"Wait you're a newb?"

"Yea..."

"You can help." Grabbing me with one arm and leading me over to a table with a holographic map he shows me a ship and its insides.

"We can't get close to, or in here because anyone who's strong enough to fight the people in there gets noticed but you... You're so weak they won't detect you!"

"...thanks..."

"You're welcome, now if you do this and pulls it off I can promote you to early vanguard access, what do you say?"

"It's to dangerous." My ghost appears next to me.

"Normally I'd agree with you but I think she's the only one who can do this."

"Sir I have to argue against this." My ghost floats up to his face.

"I'll do it..."

"You will?!"

"Thank you Titan what's your name."

"Stacie."

"Nice to meet you Stacie, now let's get you outfitted."

We walked to a nearby room and inside were weapons to the brim and lots of armor.

"Whoa..."

"Cool right?"

"Yea..."

"Ok so you have two options for your attack."

"You can sneak aboard from the outside from a nearby skyscraper, or you can act like one of the slaves their loading up, but it would be harder to sneak on weapons that way."

"Your goal is to rescue a prisoner and when you find the cells ask what 3+3 is and the right person will say 8."

"8? Why 8"

"Cuz when you out them together it makes 8."

Laughing a little I chose to do the skyscraper thing.

"Ok to get from the skyscraper to the ship there's a lot of things you could do, zipline, jet pack, etc."

"I'll go with the zipline." Pulling one off the wall and setting it down.

"Ok so when inside you're going to need to be stealthy so we're giving you this Bladedancer body suit which makes you invisible briefly when you crouch."

"Whoa that's cool."

"Lastly were giving a couple of weapons, these tripmines just in case, and a silenced revolver."

"We're gonna send you now but it's gonna take about a week to get there."

"Ok..."

~About a week later~

Crawling through the foliage I see the ship and skyscraper come into view.

"Found it."

Looking down there I see a bunch of awoken and service bots being loaded up into the ship and a human as well, and they aren't wearing much clothes.

Blushing slightly i see things that I didn't want to see so I back away from the opening and look towards the building.

"I have two airlines so I can fire one up into the building and another onto the ship..."

Aiming up at the building I fire one to the top and the other end sticks into the ground behind me securing it in place,then attach the device to the rope which will carry me up.

As it zips me up the rope, I crash through the window to the highest floor and race to the stairs and head to the roof.

Looking out over the roof and at the ship I lay down and plan out my attack.

"Hmm I could land on that edge of the ship there and sneak in by blowing a small hole in the side of the ship."

"That's what ima do..."

Taking aim I fire and it hits right above the spot i aimed at.

Grabbing onto the rope i slide down and land on the ridge.

"Ok now to set the charges and cut the rope..."

I brook the rope off with my hands and then set a trio mine to a wall of the ship, then back up and wait.

10 seconds later it blew up and I jumped through the hole and punched a dreg in the face sending him across the hall, when his body hit the wall his neck broke and he went limp.

Taking aim I peer around the corner and see a vandal running this way to check on the dreg so I fired a round into his skull and he slumped over.

"Two down... An entire race to go..."

Creeping down halls only killing who I have to i find where the prisoners are kept and look through the cells.

The human I saw earlier had his head rested against the wall with shadows covering his face, his body was slim but with some muscle definition to him.

I ignored it and keep walking to the back.

"Oh yea the thing... What's 3+3?" I ask loudly.

I get a few puzzled looks then I hear two voices speak, one metallic and one human.

"8" they both say at once.

"... I thought there was only one to rescue..."

A female Exo walks to the bars and looks at me. "I'm the one you're looking for."

The human from earlier waves me over.

Walking over I see his brown messy hair and I recognized him instantly.

"I know you..."

"Yea I saw you land at the tower around a week ago, why are you here and dressed like that?" He says taking in my figure.

Blushing I look away. "I'm saving someone and why are you here?"

"Saving someone..."

He pointed to the Exo watching us.

"Her."

He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you have any clothes or can you at least let me out, cuz this loincloth isn't my style."

Turning more red I grab the bars and peel them apart letting him out and making sure not to look at him.

Then I did the same to the Exo's cell.

"So what's your escape plan?" He asks while freeing the other prisoners.

I walked over to the back of the room and set a trip mine.

He raises a eyebrow as it blew up and left a hole and out the hole you could see the skyscraper starting to get smaller.

"We're taking off!" He yells and turns around when the doors open and vandal and a captain run in.

"GO!" He yells and glows blue and making a blade out of energy in his right hand and rushes at them.

I grab the Exo and jump out while praying he makes it.

Free falling the Exo's armor and stuff returns in a white light and we crash through a window on the 15th floor.

Standing up I hold my bleeding arm and push it back into place and yell out in pain.

"DAMNIT!"

Tearing up I see the Exp setting up a transmitter in a private meeting room and turning it on.

"If you need me come here and I will answer once and only once, thank you for saving me and when you do need me again make sure it's important." And then she was gone in a white light.

Standing there alone and in pain I start to black out when I hear a explosion and see he ship falling to the ground.

When it hits Venus's orange water and explodes again I black out.

...

...

...

"Wake up."

My eyes flutter and I open them slowly and see a familer mess of brown hair and a smirking guardian holding me in his arms.

I smile back then turn red seeing him still mostly naked and my body suit in tatters.

"Uhhh mind putting me down?"

"Sure." He says laughing a little.

"So you destroyed a fallen catch, survive the explosion, and saved us from the captain and his vandals... Yet you stand there laughing, are you even real?"

"Yea but I'm just someone who likes to help."

After a minute of silence he pokes my chest. "Boop."

"...did you just boop me?"

"Yush."

Laughing I walk away and wave behind me.

"Before I go what's your name?"

"It's Javael but my friends call me Jav."

"Nice meeting you Jav, if you need to talk to that Exo then check the transmitter she set up in there, cya."

Then I warped out and sat in my ship for a minute thinking about him.

**Whelp that does that ima try to put out another chapter today but if I don't sorry and the next back story will be Beta so look forward to that and I'll get back to you on Monday and resume normal schedule next week. Peace out scouts**


	3. Beta

**Ok so I've realized not many people read these but whatever they'll still be here when the other story is over and the next one starts cuz this univers will go on until everyone dies, darkness is defeated or all the aliens, guardians, and gods get together and have a taco party who knows.**

"SOLIDER GET YER ASS IN GEAR."

Making a noise that was programmed as a sigh I stare at the wall and listen to the training going on outside.

"I wonder if I'll ever be battle ready?"

Sitting here in a military lab at fort Jackson all I do is sit here and get worked on. They know I'm conscious but they never talk to me and when I try to make conversation they say to be quiet and its protocol.

The door opens and a general barges in.

"Sir you can't go in there it might be dangerous."

"I can do whatever the hell I want."

He walked up to me.

"SOLDIER I HEAR YOU CAN TALK."

"Yes sir..."

He stares at me for a moment.

"Would you like to defend our country and planet?"

"More then anything sir."

"THEN GET YER ASS IN GEAR."

He pulls a pin of from my chest and all my mechanical muscles relax.

"Ahhhhhh" standing up I stretch and move everything.

"Let's see what you can do with a gun..."

He takes a assault rifle off a nearby table and puts it in my hands.

"See those men in lab coats watching from the windows over there? I want you to eliminate them all."

"But sir..."

"NO BUTTS. Do what you were programmed to do."

Taking aim I stare at them wide eyed and frozen in fear.

"..."

"I can't..."

"I thought you said you wanted to serve more then anything?"

"I do but they've done nothing wrong so I won't kill them." Throwing the assault rifle on the ground I look up and see him smiling.

"That was a test newbie and you passed, a soldier who disobeys orders is scum but a soldier who would attack his own teammates is lower them scum, welcome to the force son."

I smiled for the first time since I'd been built and if I could cry then I would have right there.

~8 months later~

"Pssssst Beta."

"Huh?" Moving my head and "waking up" from sleep mode I see a fellow solider infront of my dressed like a civilian.

"A couple of us are going out to do something and I wanted to know if you could cover for us?"

"I suppose but..."

"Thanks Beta your the best." Patting my arm and running out I sit there in silence.

"No one treats me like a person... The general does... But he isn't here at the moment."

"Psssst Beta?"

Turning around I see another Exo is my bed.

"WTF." Yelling and scrambling back I fall out and land on my neck and shoulders.

I mumble and rubs my shoulders while standing back up.

She was still there and staring at me.

Reaching out I poked her.

She flinched and stared at me. "Why did you poke me?"

"To see if you were real."

"Course I'm real we don't dream Beta."

"..."

"What do you want?"

"The general is coming back tomorrow and when he does he and everyone else here will die, you can try to save them and I know you will but you will and everyone will die, but I must ask of you one thing... Go to west are of the base and keep your eyes on the sky."

"But wait how could you-"

Then she shimmered away is a white melting light and was gone leaving me there in the dark.

"..."

Laying back down I enter sleep mode and skip to morning, or try to anyways.

While I "slept" I saw visions, pictures of blue hair and a tower?

Waking up in a panic I look around and see no one.

"Just a..." Do I even have those? "Dream..."

Walking outside and into the main courtyard I see everyone running about doing their usual stuff.

"BETA!"

The soldier from last night runs up to me exhausted.

"Did you hear? General showing up today!"

"WHAT!?"

"Who told you?"

"I just got the message! He's gonna be at the west side go see him man! Robot! Person! GO!"

Running off in that direction all my "emotions" start coming back and memories of him.

You could even say I "loved" him if robots even can love...

Seeing him standing in the middle of a small crowd he turns and looks at me running towards him with a robotic smile on my face.

He smiles wide and chuckles and then the sound of thunder hits.

A loud boom fills the base and shatters some windows, knocking over some boxes of assault rifles.

Looking up at the sky a huge ship that I'd never seen before comes out of the clouds and starts raining fire on the base with some type of blue-white electricity blast, destroying walls and barracks sending people running for cover.

A look of pure horror came on my face as I watched creatures with twin swords jumps from the ships and land inside the base and cut up my comrades and friends, but then... A taller one with a sword in one of its four hands and a shotgun-like weapon lands behind my general and stabs him through the chest before shooting him with the barrel right up against his stomach sending him flying and landing at my feet, looking up at me with a blank expression.

Anger...

The emotions itself engulfed me and a blue light surrounded as I charged the beast and and rammed my shoulder into him sending him flying and disappearing into the same blue light.

Yelling I jump ontop one of e one with swords and create a shockwave of the blue light in all directions evaporating nearby ones.

Feeling exhausted I grin like a mad man.

"I can feel emotio-"

Looking down I saw a sword running through my chest and shocking my core before my vision shuts off and I pass out.

~8 years later~

"Energy restored."

"Powering back on."

"Accessing damage."

"Core slightly damaged and weathering has shown some slight effects."

"Chest plate also has a hole through it."

"Restoring vision and senses now."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."

I punched the dirt and put a hand on my chest.

Pain.

I can feel this pain...

And I can feel that pain...

Looking around the destroyed base and seeing bones everywhere.

"Oh no."

"COMPUTER HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?"

"About 8 years."

Shaking I start to panic.

"There's no way..."

Then a screech sounds from a ways away from me and I run to check it out.

I turn the corner and see one of those aliens from before staring at me with some type of pistol raised.

Walking forward he shoots me once in the chest but I can hardly feel it.

I yell and run forward grabbing his arms and ripping them both off and flinging them behind me.

"YOU!" Grabbing him by the neck I choke him and keep choking until his neck pops off and a white light fades up into the air.

"...computer? How are you online and working?"

"Because the travler is here and I want to protect it, and you can call me Rasputin."

~two months later~

-Stacie's POV-

Scout duty sucks why do I have to watch the wall I mean it's not like anything or anyone comes here and does stuff.

It's sooooooooo boring.

"Cheer up Stacie, at least this way you aren't risking your life." My ghost says while hovering around me.

"Gee thanks I feel so much better."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm."

"I still don't understand that yet."

"Learn it."

"Downloading sarcastic remarks."

Rolling my eyes I look back down at the radar and see a grey dot moving this way.

"What the hell..."

"What is it?"

"A grey dot is coming this way."

"That's impossible."

I grabbed my ghost and put it right infront in front of the radar. "SEE."

"I stand corrected."

"Come on let's check it out."

Grabbing the ghost and jumping off the wall i land inside the city and yell at a few Titans to follow me out the gate and get a firing squad together.

We stand infront of the gate with our auto rifles pointed at the empty road ahead of us.

Then a figure comes into view.

A figure with no heat signature and no ghost.

"What is it?"

"Probably a prank."

"I don't know."

The figure walks closer within 20 ft of us and stops.

It throws a dreg at us and it lands at our feet.

We slowly look down the back up.

"Who are you?"

"Betta-6 but you can call me Beta."

"Nice to meet you Beta." I say smiling and letting my blue hair flow.

**So yea that does it for this backstory the next one will probably be... Hmm maybe Ruby or Jace. Yea ima do those two then I have a couple more like: the hunter who had red death in iron banner, B35T, maybe that witch in the hive, and then that's probably gonna be it til the next story when I need to write more backstories. Once again thanks for the support I love you guys and it means a lot to me that people actually read these and enjoy them. Peace out scouts.**


	4. Ruby

**Here's the back story for Ruby and I just wanted to say i am accepting OC character submissions, I got one today/last night and I'm fine will receiving them, it depends on some stuff if they get added in or not and the ones I do accept plz know they won't be added into "Story of a new breed" but they would most likely be added into the next story which I don't have a complete plot for yet but I got a good many of ideas so feel free to submit those as well, and again not as many people read these so I'll post this on the next chapter as well. Cya at the end scouts.**

Sighing I sit on the top of the tower over looking the main courtyard with my feet dangling off. "This is so boring I wish some cuties would come to the tower already I want to have some fun."

A breeze blows and my scarlet robes blow in the wind when I see a ship land in different place from the hanger.

"That's odd."

Jumping to where the ship landed I floated down in time to see a hooded figure enter a small hut of a house.

"ooo, this is new."

Sneaking up to the window I look inside to see hunter remove the helmet and let shoulder length hair fall around her face with a big smile she looked at the kid running towards her shouting "AUNTY LYNDA."

The kid who's about 5 or 6 hugs her and she lifts him up and his back.

"Hey kiddo."

I staring I get a little misty eyed sight and send my ghost to pick up a mission.

Walking to the door I open it the two turn around to look at me.

"Uhhh are you Guardian Lynda?"

"Yes I am..." She answers while narrowing her eyes.

"Yikes, scary..."

"That's my aunty!" The kid says before giggling.

"What do you want blondie?"

"Ah yes about that the vanguard wants us to go on a mission together and my ghost is picking it up now, they were gonna call us but I told them it was no worries and that I'd go see you myself."

"Ok then... What's the mission."

"Dunno but it must be hard for them requiring the both of us to go."

"Fine ok make yourself at home till the ghost arrives."

Walking and sitting down on a old recliner and stretched, showing off my form.

The female hunter set the kid down only to have him hug one of her legs. "Really kid?" She asks before struggling to walk with him attached to her leg.

Watching this I feel my heart slow down a little, to think something so innocent can exist in a time like this.

"Do you live here?" I asked quietly.

"Sorta I visit whenever I can but I'm usually busy."

"So... Who's the kid."

"He's my cousin kinda"

"Kinda?"

"I was dead and my sister made it into the city whisk they were blowing up the world and she had a baby here and this is him. When I woke back up I was surprised to say the least and didn't have much memory like most guardians but when I saw this kid I remembered everything. The two elderly people that take care of him are nice and I later learned on that my sister was dead... So I do everything I can to help these people out."

"Wow..."

Nodding shyly she looks away and my ghost hits the window.

Rolling my eyes I open it and review the mission.

"Looks like we're headed to Mars."

~on the red sands of Mars~

Landing our ships behind some rocks we hopped out and climbed a ledge in silence.

Sitting on it and stretching from the long flight I watched Lynda mumble to herself and adjust her armor.

"So what are we doing here?" She asks after a while before standing up and stretching out.

Observing her form then blushing and looking away I mumble something.

"What was that?"

"Huh oh yea the mission...ghost?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"What's our mission?"

"To find and locate the stolen/missing ghost."

"Sounds simple why do they need a second person."

Before my ghost can spill the beans about not needing a second person I cut in. "Well they don't know where it could be and two people can cover more ground, or what if it was captured and the cabal have it, two people is better then one in a situation like that."

"...true."

"So let's get going."

I jumped from the ledge and landed in the sand.

She landed next to me and questioned me more. "How are we gonna find it?"

"Well first we should hack into cabal coms and see if any of them know anything about a missing ghost and if they don't then we'll check its last known coordinates."

Walking across the desert I start walking towards a cabal structure

She ran up behind me and matched my stride while walking next to me.

"We're gonna be seen."

"Good."

"We might get caught."

"Even better."

"What about torture?"

Throwing my head back and laughing I look at her. "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared but I don't want Kyle to grow up without a motherly figure."

"...you're fun at parties aren't you?"

"Never been."

"WHAT!?"

"I don't like parties."

"WHY NOT."

"I don't like drinking."

"THE HELL!"

"And I don't like people."

"You're a real piece of work aren't you."

"Yup a real Mozart."

"Mos what?"

"Never mind."

"Meanie."

Search lights shine down on us as we approached and cabal rushed out of big metal doors.

"Ready to have some fun?"

"Hell ya."

Pulling my arm back and forming a orb of dark purple light i throw it behind them and it spills into two smaller ones that moved on their own to attack two near others and exploded.

Lynda glowing blue and making a knife of energy she rushed one with a shield and stabbed into it going all the way through and dragging in a circle where his hand would be and kicked the inside of the circle knocking him back and leaving nothing but a small disc in his hand and the rest of the shield falling down.

The thing turned to run in fear but she cut him across the neck and used his jet pack to propel herself at more stabbing and slashing at the group.

"Whoa..."

When she finished she walked back over and smiled shyly. "What were you waiting on?"

"Nothing just enjoying the show."

"Come on let's go."

Walking inside we went to a control room and my gist started hacking in while Lynda and me watched the hallways.

"So... You're a Voidwalker."

"Mhm."

"Have you started acting strangely yet?"

"That's a myth."

"What about Toland?"

"What about him?"

"He went crazy."

"Doesn't mean I will."

"But you might."

"Doubt it."

"Like the hive?"

"Never been to the moon."

"Why not?"

"Scared."

Laughing a little she turned to look at me. "Why are you scared."

"First time I went to the moon a teammate died and I revived him but he's wasn't the same afterwards and neither was I."

"I don't wanna die..."

"Neither do I."

"No one does but I got over my fear of dieing, but he... He didn't and now he won't leave his room, I think he said something about going to future war cult tho..."

Putting a hand on my shoulder she turns me around and looks at me. "You won't die while I'm here."

Smiling and blushing under my mask I prayed she wouldn't see and my ghost beeps.

"Got it."

We moved away from eachother and the ghost floated back inside me.

Seeing the location pop up on my visor I nod to Lynda.

We ran back outside and saw a ship land and two tanks pointed at us.

"Fuck..."

The centurion steps forwards and points at the ground signaling for us to get down.

We look at eachother then slowly lower ourselves to our knees.

Two of them walk over to us and picks us up by our hands and carries us into the ship.

The rest of them piling in around us I watch the location on the map getting closer and closer I look at Lynda and nod.

One cabal rips my helmet off to reveal my blonde hair to everyone and another does the same to Lynda.

We glared at them and then their leader came infront of my and touched my cheek with one of his hands.

"You're dead!" He slapped me across the face and I spit out blood before glowing purple and sending explosions of energy all throughout the ship evaporating most of them and causing the ship to crash land inside their base.

We got up and ran across the lot and into a smaller door as the thing explodes and many more cabal go to check it out.

Running inside and down the halls we check rooms for the glowing light of a ghost.

"Anything?"

"Nope." I reply walking back out of a room.

"Where the hell could it be then?"

"I don't know but this is pissing me off."

Running down the hall and into a crowd of cabal I curse and run back the other way with Lynda's hand in mine, pulling her down the hall.

More come out infront of us and the ones behind us are closing in.

"Fuck what do we do?"

"I got this." Lynda says and glows blue.

I turn around to face the other and behind me Lynda cuts a hole in the wall.

Grabbing me I turn to look at her surprised and see her with tears in her eyes. "I promised you wouldn't die with me." And then she throws me out the window and I land on her ship that her ghost is controlling and flies me away back to where we landed.

Later that night I sob next to the small campfire I made.

"Why why why... I can never save anyone I'm-"

"An amazing person, gifted, a great friend, and crying next to a fire about someone who isn't dead."

"LYNDA!" I jump up and hug her tight while sobbing.

She smiles softly and holds up the ghost.

"Got it."

"You're amazing." I mumble and fall asleep on her.

**Ok that's done hope you enjoyed and I will see you later guardians **

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	5. Raiden

**Backstories are back in business baby lets get this show on the road.**

Raiden walked around the jungles on Venus looking for the ship that crashed somewhere around here.

Pressing a button on the side of his helmet starting up the com link with his partner: Tigerlilly-17 a green female Exo that's helped him out plenty of times before. "Lily you see anything?" A ship flew over him upside down and she waved. "Nope nothing."

Driving underneath her on his sparrow they picked up the pace and kept heading south. "Hey Raiden... I know we've known each other for a while now and we're good friends, but have you maybe... Considered something more?"

"Like best friends?"

Laughing softly she sighs. "Sure we can be-."

Raiden's sparrow sent a shock to Raiden and knocked him off. "Ow wtf." Looking up eyes widening in horror as a tall and straight vex structure sending out waves of energy caused Lily's ship to surge with electricity, making the wings explode and the ship crashed into the depths of the jungle near the structure.

"LILY!" Running closer to the building Raiden's ghost appeared giving a brief warning. "Raiden if you go to close I won't be able to warp you out-" "I DONT CARE!" Shoving it away, it disappears while he runs through the forest and jumps out of the tree line near the crash seeing two goblins dragging Lily towards the structure and a Minotaur taking the ship apart.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Bursting with arc energy he jumped and landed on the Minotaur sending pieces everywhere.

Two Harpys flew in and started firing at him but Raiden was ready, jumping at them, grabbing one by the bronze flap and slamming it into the other one destroying them both. "I SAID GIVE HER BACK! NOW!"

The two goblins dragging her teleported away leaving Raiden standing there slowly being surrounded by Hobgoblins.

They raised their guns and looked at him. "At least if I die I'll be trying to save someone I love." He thought and rushed them but instead when they opened fire it was blue energy that shocked his entire body causing enormous pain making him yell out. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

They continued firing until he passed out from pain and shock.

~dark chamber room~

Yelling in pain and waking up he looked around the room noticing he was almost naked in just his boxers with Lily completely stripped also chained to a wall but at least she didn't have sexual parts just the shapes of them, even though he knew that it still caused him to blush red and look away.

A light came on above and the wall he was attached to moved away from the room and laid on its side like a table being moved into a dark huge room with all kinds of red and white lights way up in the darkness above.

"Lily wake up!" She stirred slightly but stayed unconscious.

A vex slowly walked towards them with mechanical hands instead of claws pushing a work table with various tools and objects. It looked at him with its head slightly cocked and asked. "Which one of you should I start with?" In a polite robotic voice.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to operate on you both, probably causing extreme pain and suffering with a slight chance of death."

"NO!"

"Tell me which one to start on or I'll chose myself."

"FINE ME JUST DONT HURT HER!"

"...it would displease you to see her in pain?"

"YES!"

"Then I will start with her." Pushing his little rolling table over to her side Raiden struggling against the restraints. "NO DO ME."

"I have made my choice, be quiet or I'll remove your tongue and vocal cords." He placed his hands on her chest and applied presses waking her up. "AHH WHO RAIDEN WHY ARE WE HERE, OH GOD IM NAKED DONT LOOK OR ILL KILL YOU AND HEY BUDDY WITH THE HANDS LET GO OF MY BOOBS!"

One of his fingers opened up and made a blue flame out the end before dragging it around a circle of the chest cutting a hold into it. "AHHHH STOP PLEASE RAIDEN HELP ME."

The sounds of her sobbing drove Raiden over the edge and he light up blue breaking from the restraints only to be swatted in the head by a Minotaur who continued to pound on his chest and head until he passed out. Again.

When he woke up he had a enormous headache and was restrained again but with special cuffs this time.

"Lily?" He asked looking over to his side only to see her expressionless face looking up and large pieces of her body removed. "Oh no, no no no no!"

"LILY WAKE UP! PLEASE BE OK!"

"She can't hear you." The polite robot voice said on his other side already examining his tools. "I took out her core at the end so she would die."

"YOU BASTERD I'LL KILL YOU!" Raiden yelled tears running down his eyes and struggling.

"Stop struggling or I'll remove your legs and arms."

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I JUST WANT HER BACK!"

"I plan to do want ever I want but I'm afraid I can't bring her back."

He picked up some kind of mini claw and clicked it twice. He moved over to Raiden's head and forced open his left eye. "I'm going to take this eye now." He spoke before gripping the eye with the claw and lifting it up and out slowly causing Raiden to yell out and attempt to move his hands.

He pulled it higher and higher until the stand of flesh broke and blood poured out of his empty socket flooding his face and ear.

Raiden continued to yell in pain while the vex moved over to his table and put the eye in a small glass jar filled with water.

He then without talking picked up a small bronze orb the size of a eye with a red light on the front which he used to put in the empty eye socket causing to spin on it's own and stopped the blood flow as well as reconnecting to the nerves in his head, Raiden blinked which his new robotic eye blinked as well and moved when he looked around the room.

"Y-you're making me like you?"

"No I am merely testing to see what would work, what we can replace on a human, now tell me can you see?"

"Yes I can see..." He said admitting defeat. "Do what you want..."

He nodded and the table flipped Raiden over so he was facing the floor and a panel opened behind him giving the doctor a view of his back.

He picked up a blue blade of energy and placed it to his lower back cutting off a huge chunk of flesh causing Raiden to scream again in pain and he watched tears and blood hit the ground beneath him and then a chunk of his back and a small organ on top of it.

He threw up and could do nothing but yell and feel as the doctor placed a bronze replica of the organ removed inside him and then a plate of bronze over where the flesh was and started applying screws into his back holding it in place. Then watched as the screws and back panel light up, satisfied he flipped the table back around with Raiden in a pool of his own blood and some puke on his neck and chin while he stared in no particular spot.

The doctor produced a buzz saw from his table and moved down to right above the knee and then turned it on and slowly removed Raiden's leg causing him to once more yell in pain making his throat sore and blood pour out of his stump as he moved it up slightly before the doctor slammed it back down and proceeded to slowly burn the wound cartelizing it.

The doctor turned around and then back to the boy and placed a bronze model of his leg and it attached itself to his stump and then proceeded to reconnect the nerves and thrash out as he wanted it to so he kicked the doctor in the head crushing it and broke his restraints.

He jumped off the table and bolted toward the first room he woke up in and kicked the door off and looked outside across the jungle of Venus and started choking on the poisonous air until the organ placed in his back kicked in and returned his breathing to normal. "I... Can breathe..."

He ran off into the forest trying to get as far away as possible.

~zavala POV tower wall~

"Sir we have a vex signal approaching the walls, fast."

"Get a fireteam assembled and get down there now!"

Zavala jumped down and landed infront of the wall causing dirt and snow to fly up everywhere. He raised his weapon forward when a small group of guardians marched out next to him and assembled around him, guns pointed in the same direction.

The red dot on the radar got closer and closer until it slowed down to the speed of a walk and a man with blonde hair, covered in blood and snow approached them covering his left eye with one hand.

"ITS A VEX TRICK."

The man looked at them with a pleading eye. "I'm not a vex, I'm Raiden, I'm not a..." And he collapsed and past out in the snow infront of them.

"Take him to a cell and get me a phone, Wade might have a new prodigy on his hands..."

**More or less that's Raiden for you, a man who was ordinary and experienced great pain yet still manages to smile bright. I hope you guys have a great weekend love all you all scouts.**

**PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	6. Cipher

***cracks neck and knuckles* ok let's get this shit done right. **

"Eyes up guardian." A small metallic voice clicked.

The man opened his eyes still crouched down and looked at the dark room he was in. The first thing he noticed was the small hovering object next to his face. His eyes swept the room looking over all the small details, the mold on the walls, the cracks in the wood floor, the smell... "Oh god it reeks!" He covered his nose and backed up against the wall.

The object floated to him and looked up at him. "Keep your voice down there's fallen outside." He hissed and disappeared. "Relax guardian I'm still with you."

I nodded and moved towards the hole in the wall showing an abandoned road with rusted cars and weeds growing out of it. He walked slowly down the barren road followed by strange noises from the abandoned buildings on ether side of him. Suddenly a large humanoid thing jumped out of a window and landed in front of him.

My eyes widened as the thing towered over me, it had four glowing blue eyes, four arms, each with a sparking sword in their hands. It rose up straight and roared, it swung two swords from the left and I closed my eyes and raised my hands up as another glowing blade stopped the swords bursting with energy from touching me, I looked up at the women before me, I could tell it was a women because of her bust which was shown promptly although the body suit did help keep it down. She was glowing blue with energy bursting off from her, a knife in one hand made of a solid light which deflected the blades. She spun and dragged the blade up from the ground to the captain's face turning him into the same blue light.

The women turned around and offered her hand to me. "Are you ok guardian?" She asked sweetly as I took her hand and stood up. "Yes it seems I am thanks to you..."

She flustered a little and waved her hands in front of her. "No no I just did what anyone would do." She laughed nervously as she backed away a little more. "Guardian Lauren he doesn't have a way to get to the tower, mind helping us out?" The robotic thing asked materializing in front of me.

"Sure thing ghost, bring him aboard my ship, you know which one it is~" she disappeared and I looked down at my ghost confused until I was teleported into a ship's hull.

I moved to the window slowly and looked out towards earth, over the bright blue wing of the ship. "Welcome to the NS22 High Water!" She exclaimed happily as I turned around to face her. "Ohhh you were admiring the view?" She asked with a sweet smile moving next to me and looking towards earth. I thought to myself while staring at her that I just might be enjoying the view...

She turned up and looked at me which caused me to quickly look away towards earth again and she giggled. "Maybe you were like a photographer or something in your past life?"

I nodded but to tell you the truth I don't remember anything after that room. We sat down and flew off, landing in a hanger. We hopped out as the ship went into the floor and we walked towards a set of stairs passing a blonde haired girl with a country accent and a slim guy with brown messy hair as they talked happily and kissed once before he ran off.

"It's sweet huh?" Lauren asked me while we walked across the courtyard.

"What is?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

She removed her helmet, letting her long black hair fall out onto her back and her bright violet eyes looking back at me. "That love can still exists in this messed up world, I wish I could find a love like that..." She turned back around and kept walking. I stood there for a few seconds stunned and slowly ran to catch up.

We made our way to someone named the speaker who game me his writ so I can purchase some starting gear and Lauren gave him a report of where she found me and he nodded. "Lauren do me a favor and watch over this one. Help him, guide him, make sure he doesn't fall to the darkness until he can protect himself. With guardian resurrections becoming less often I'd hate to lose someone with so much potential."

She nodded and we went to meet a exo named cayde where he briefly explained what a hunter was and how to use my "Golden Gun". After that we stopped by the gunsmith and I purchased some gear before heading to the firing range for some practice.

"I still think you should use a sniper rifle if you want to his things from so far away." Lauren spoke while sitting on some boxes behind me as I sucked in my breath and aimed towards a target at the end of a firing range with my scout rifle's stock pressed firmly against my shoulder.

I took aim carefully and closed one eye as I fired once. The bullet went in slow motion and moved in a small circle hitting the target right in the middle. "Bullseye..." I whispered out and turned back around to a stunned Lauren who recovered from her shock and started laughing. "That was amazing! I'd never seen someone make a shot like that on their first try. You're something else you know that?" I turned away shyly under her praise and smiled. "Thanks..."

~a few weeks later~

Cipher adjusted fast to being a guardian and quickly gained a reputation as one of the stealthiest guardians out there, rivaling Lynda and even Cayde himself.

"Cipher hurry up and take the shot!" Lauren yelled over the com link as the knight with the shredder bared down on her, leaving void marks in the rock she was behind. Cipher smirked and jumped off the roof and ran in the trees jumping from branch to branch and jumped off a tall pine, landing on top of a truck and fired once, hitting the knight square in one of his three eyes and going out the other side of his head.

The body fell over as Cipher loaded one shot into the mag and squatted down next to Lauren. "Be faster about it next time he almost had me!" She yelled at him and playfully hit him on the arm. He chuckled and hugged her. "I'm never going to let anything get you, understood?" She nodded and hugged him back, smiling.

Lauren and Cipher were rarely ever apart from each other, always out on missions or training at the tower. Today however was different. She has arranged a meet up with someone she wanted him to meet and was ordered to wait with the speaker until then.

"So how's the mars investigation going?" Cipher asked turning to the speaker while leaning on his bookshelf.

"Well it would be a lot better if you were there." He muttered half joking.

Cipher laughed softly. "Yeah probably but you know me and Lauren never leave earth."

"Why is that?" He asked turning around to face me.

"Well that's because-" I started

"Cipher were readyyyyyyy~" Lauren said happily from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll tell you later. Weren't you about to send someone to the moon to check on that missing guardian or something?" I asked walking down the stairs.

I took Lauren's hand and we walked into a shady door and walked down some stairs to a secret back door where in the inside a small black market shop was located. She waved to the man behind the counter and gave him a sweet smile.

The man turned around and smiled seeing us and waved us over. "I'm guessing this is the man your always gushing about?" He asked teasing her which made her face turn red.

"I'm not "always" gushing over him, we're just good friends is all..." She replied getting quieter towards the end.

A awkward silence started to fill the room but before that happened I spoke up and nudged Lauren. "Hey you were taking me here for some reason?"

"Oh yea right!" Her eyes sparkled as she ran over to the man behind the counter and whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned around, grabbing a locked box and set it down on his counter. Curious I walked over to them and looked down at the box.

He took a small key from a secret box under the counter and started unlocking it. Lauren next to me was practically bouncing in excitement. I raised a eyebrow and looked back at the box as he unlocked the last lock. He flipped the top back and revealed the most plain scout rifle I've ever seen and my excitement Immediately faded until I too a closer look and realized it was far from plain. The whole thing was light as a feather and was designed to be fully customizable and my head filled with combinations I could make and the different types of ammo I could use. He then told me this. "This scout rifle is made for the most elite marksmen, forged from relic Iron and infused with special abilities for only trained marksman and will not work for just anyone."

I nodded my eyes sparkling over as I lifted it up and had my ghost compare it to my current one. The new new one had a lot more impact and range but a slightly lower rate of fire which was fine with me since I never missed hitting where I want. I started to pull out my card to pay for it when Lauren put her hand over mine and looked up at me. "I got it for you already so you better like it, cuz you can't return it." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and hugged her tight. "It's amazing, thank you..."

~a few months later~

We had radio silence as I walked down the dark halls of the Devils lair. We had a mission to investigate the old sky watch and see what all the fallen activity was about. On the way we got stuck disabling the security system and had to fight off waves of fallen and hive while my ghost got us inside, after that in the yard where the pipe line exploded we came across a devil walker that we fought off. It was a hard battle but luckily we found out its weak spots in its legs and took it down. After that we split up and went in two different ways, agreeing to radio silence and said we'd met up in the main room under the last ship that never took off.

I continued walking silently until a dim orange light lite up the next room. Curious I looked around the corner and my jaw dropped automatically. Inside the room was hundreds, no thousands of bones littering the floor. Skulls upon spikes, rib cages lining the wall and limbs in piles among the floor. A dreg picked up a forearm and sniffed it. I aimed and fired without thinking, popping his head off and causing a small, silent explosion of flames. "Firefly..." I quickly learned that one of the special abilities this scout rifle had was firefly, which meant precision kills such as heads shots would cause enemies to explode.

I walked in between piles of bones and made my way up the stairs to a large, sealed, metal door. I put my scout rifle on my back and gripped the door tightly, pulling with all my might barely budging it when a second pair of hands appeared next to mine. I looked at Lauren next to me who smiled under her helmet as we both pulled it open.

We peered around the corner only to have our eyes widen like full moons seeing the hugest servitor I've ever seen. It was huge and around it dregs and vandal were on their knees praying to it and glowing purple. After about a minute of watching we agreed to takes this thing down no matter what.

Lauren lit up blue and rushed in there, but when she did the servitor converted the fallen worshipping it into void energy and sucked them up. She jumped off a pile of boxes, planning on stabbing it in the eye when it shot her with a purple blast sending her crashing back to the ground. Lauren groaned and struggled to get up while my body caught on fire and a golden revolver appeared in my hands. I fired at it three times causing it to teleport backwards startled by the light.

I ran to Lauren's side and hid her in a small room while taking out my scout rifle and firing a full round into its eye. It barely noticed as it fired blasts at me but fortunately for me it was slow and I am not. I rolled to the side dodging the first one and jumped above the second one.

I tossed a trip mine it's way and it stuck to it, right above his eye and exploded with enough force to put deep cracks in its outer shell. I fired into the cracks I made with three direct hits before it teleported away. Lauren got up and tackled me to the ground just as a shot from behind blasted a small hole in the ground where I stood. We both looked towards the thing and thought the same thing, "to beat this someone has to be the distraction..."

I started speaking. "I'll be the dis-"

She shook her head. "You're the better shot cipher, you take the shot I'll distract him." She ran and jumped off the pile of boxes again and I watched in horror as the servitor started a vacuum like attack of void energy, ripping her armor off and peeling away at her body suit, burning some of her skin off as she shrieked in pain and cried out to me.

Tears filled my eyes as I became enraged and threw my hunter's knife into the crack, making a small hole in his inner shell with enough force that the knife cracked and broke on impact. I fired shots inside the small hole, causing a series of explosions inside. It let go of Lauren and shrieked as it spun and exploded.

She fell to the ground and I caught her. She was hurt everywhere, burns on her arms and legs, her bodysuit was torn in almost every place revealing some of her bra and her helmet was gone. Her eyes were open and gazing up to the sky without blinking as her hair was a mess.

I cradled her and panic took me over as I shook her. "Lauren... Lauren wake up!" I pulled off my helmet and crashed my lips against hers kissing her softly. "Lauren please come back... I love you..." Resting my forehead on hers I let one tear fall on her cheek.

A small groan escaped her mouth and her eyes fluttered. "Love... You.. Too..." Her head rolled back and she passed out. I quickly put my head on her chest and heard her breathe slowly and her heartbeat normal. I sighed in relic and picked her up cradling her.

Later at the hospital me and the speaker payed her a visit with a small box in my right hand behind my back. I walked in just as the nurse was leaving and went to her bed side. "How are you feeling?" I asked with some worry in my eyes.

"Better..." She replied.

I smiled softly and started speaking her eyes getting wider and closer to tears with each word. "Good... Lauren I know we've only known each other for a few months now but after that moment where you died in my arms I realized I could never live without you and I love you Lauren, will... Marry me?" I asked and opened the small box to reveal a sapphire ring, her birthstone.

She held her hands over her mouth tearing up and crying softly as she hugged me and nodded fast. "Yes, yes of course i will!" She cried out softly with her arms around my neck.

I smiled big and hugged her back. "The speaker said he can marry us tonight with his blessing if you want?"

Her eyes lit up and hugged me tighter. "That would be amazing..."

The wedding was on top of the tower and very few people were invited. The vanguard, the speaker, lord shaxx was there surprising enough and so was holiday who was still grieving over the loss of her boyfriend.

She sucked it up through, not wanting to take away from our moment even though we assured her it was alright.

For wedding gifts we were given strange coins and motes of light all around along with a ton of glimmer, also a small house on the outskirts near the wall. Lauren got me a machete like blade called gauntlet.

Later that night the first ever baby born from two people blessed in the travelers light was inside my wife, we were so happy and thought this would mean we could finally live in that fairy tail life she always wanted. She made me promise I'd stop going out in the field in a few months when the baby would be close.

~Seven months from delivery~

She was getting closer and stayed at the house more often even though she could still do everything fine. We had special guards surrounding our small house, curtesy of the vanguard and today was my last mission out in the field as promised. I flew back to the tower with a few blue engrams for the cryptarch to decrypt. I smiled knowing I'd be spending the rest of my days at home with Lauren and our soon to be kid. We chose not to know the gender and wanted it to be a surprise.

I landed and turned in my bounties after getting undesirable results from my engrams. I went down to the ground floor where citizens lived and walked slowly towards our house when it was suddenly eire quiet. I turned a corner where the first guard was set up only to see the top half of him and a puddle of blood in his place. My heart raced fearing the worst. I ran ahead past bodies of guardians and fallen alike. "How'd they get in!" I screamed in my head.

I jumped over the broken door and ram into our bed room to see the ball behind our bed bathed in her blood. I fell to my knees in horror as I looked at Lauren who was cut open with her head propped on a pillow and her body on the floor. The entire house was a blood bath, this room the worst. I yelled out in rage and flames enveloped me, causing a explosion of energy burning the house to a crisp but her room which was untouched besides the ring of black around me. "WHY WAS I OUT ON THAT STUPID MISSION!" I punched the floor and cried out sobbing loudly. "ILL KILL THEM ALL, EVERY FALLEN WITH PERISH, EVERY DAMN ONE!" I fell over on the floor still crying.

~a few years later~

Inside the same black market shop where Lauren got me my scout rifle. I was chatting to him about some upgrades and new hunting spots when a man walked in and looked at me. "Is your name Cipher?..."

**;~; sorry for the feels trip it was a little painful for me to write and I love this OC so much so give thanks to Reilly.216 for this OC. He's an amazing person and I apologize to him for taking so damn to get this out and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
